


Kiss From a Rose

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arrange Marriage, King Michael, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Gabriel, treaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: Prince Dean of Winchester is promised to Princess Anna of Novak.Prince Castiel is jealous of his sister and wants nothing more than to take her place.**“They look good together, don’t they,” A voice spoke beside Castiel. Castiel looked to his left to see his older brother, Gabe.“Yeah, I guess,” Castiel shrugged, turning his eyes back to the couple on the dancefloor. He was more interested in watching Prince Dean’s every movement. And his pert ass as he swayed past.“You’d look even better with him, though,” Gabriel commented casually.





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from Facebook that asked for Royal!Destiel

There was something about Prince Dean on Winchester that made Prince Castiel of Novak swoon. He was basically sex on legs. Castiel was willing to drop to his knees and do anything for the Prince, but there was one problem.

His sister, Anna, had been promised to Prince Dean.

And watching as they danced together, perfectly, made Castiel’s stomach roll and his jealousy spike.

“They look good together, don’t they,” A voice spoke beside Castiel. Castiel looked to his left to see his older brother, Gabe.

“Yeah, I guess,” Castiel shrugged, turning his eyes back to the couple on the dancefloor. He was more interested in watching Prince Dean’s every movement. And his pert ass as he swayed past.

“You’d look even better with him, though,” Gabriel commented casually, as if this was a completely normal thing to say.

Castiel was shook. He turned big, wide eyes on his brother, mouth hanging open.

“How…” Castiel stumbled. He hadn’t told anyone he was gay – let alone tell them he was gay for Prince Dean! “How did you know?”

“You think I don’t know my little brother?” Gabriel chuckled. “I’ve known for a while Cas.”

“But… but…” Castiel’s eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the figure of his much older brother, King Michael.

“Relax; no one else knows,” Gabe smirked. “Just me. And I’ve got a plan!”

“A plan?!” Castiel hissed, almost horrified. “Gabriel no!”

“Trust me!” And with that Gabriel pulled Castiel away from the edge of the dancefloor and towards the palace gardens.

****

“First, you need to get his attention.”

Gabriel, what are you on about?!” Castiel cried, watching as his brother strode towards the rose garden.

“Once you have his attention, it’s his move.”

“Gabriel! I am not competing with my sister for Prince Dean’s hand!”

Gabriel stopped and turned back round to look at his little brother.

“Course you are!” He encouraged. “Anna doesn’t even like the bloke! And besides, I have a plan remember!”

Castiel sighed in aggravation. When his brother wanted to do something, he damn well did it; he was very stubborn and didn’t give things up very easily.

“Gabriel, no!” Castiel snapped. “You can’t mess with this! I’ll go to Michael!”

Gabe stopped again, and turned back round slowly. This time his face was dead serious. They both knew Michael would skin him for even contemplating messing with the marriage that was taking place between Winchester and Novak; it was important!

“Wait!” Gabe cried, even though Castiel had made no move to head back inside and find the King. “Please don’t! Let me tell you the whole plan first. And then you can decide whether it’s a good idea!”

“For crying out loud Gabriel!” Castiel seethed. “There’s a treaty in place between our two kingdoms that will be made concrete with the exchange of their vows and a wedding ring! You cannot mess with that!”

“See; I’ve studied that treaty word for word!” Gabriel hurried, knowing he was almost out of time before Castiel went running back inside and got them both into trouble. “And do you know what I found?”

“What?” Castiel growled.

“Nowhere does it specify that it has to be Anna that marries Dean!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course it does!” Castiel spoke sharply, turning his back on his brother but making no move to go back inside to the ball.

“ _The marriage between A Novak and a Winchester will complete the final phase and commence the treaty,_ ” Gabe recited off by heart.

Neither Prince said anything for a moment, the sound of music from the hall blasting out through the windows and open doors.

“Are you certain?” Castiel asked, still not turning around to face his brother.

“Absolutely!” Gabe didn’t miss a beat. “Are you listening?”

****

Castiel looked across the hall towards Gabe. His brother noticed him looking in his direction and nodded encouragingly, a huge smile on his face as he held up his thumbs.

Castiel breathed out nervously. This might not work, and they both knew it; but it was worth a shot! Castiel made sure that Michael was looking in the other direction before casually stalking across the hall towards where he knew Prince Dean was stood talking.

It was easy; too easy. Bumping shoulders with the Prince of Winchester looked like an accident. Cas dropped the rose and it was stepped on, just like Gabriel had planned.

“My apologies,” Dean hurried, bending to help pick Castiel up from where he too had ‘fallen’.

“No, no. It was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Castiel lied expertly.

“Are you okay?” Prince Dean asked, looking the other Prince over.

“I am thank you,” Castiel reassured. “My rose isn’t though.”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! Let me get you another from the palace garden!”

Prince Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him back out to the gardens.

Castiel looked over to Gabriel again and saw his brother with a huge smile on his face, more thumbs up and a mouthed ‘good luck’ was sent in his direction.

Prince Dean snapped off a fresh, pink rose and gently held it out to Castiel.

“There you go,” He mumbled with a huge smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Castiel whispered, taking it with grace.

“Did someone give it to you?” Dean asked, and Castiel thought he heard a whisker of jealousy hidden in Dean’s tone, but he couldn’t be certain. “Or are you planning on giving it?”

“I’ve got someone in mind,” Castiel smiled softly.

“Oh yeah? Who?”

Castiel looked down shyly for a moment, his fingers rubbing over the petals of the flowers. Without a word, he held it out to Prince Dean.

“Me?” Dean asked quietly, pleasantly surprised.

“You,” Castiel nodded, his heart swelling when Dean took the rose again.

****

“Castiel!”

Castiel jumped out of his skin and hurried to stand from the bench he had been slouching against. His brother, Michael was marching towards him, a scowl on his face.

“Michael,” Castiel greeted formally, pocketing the mobile and the effectively hiding the texts that he had just been sharing with Dean. Since that evening a couple of months ago, where he offered Dean a rose, the two had become closer and had even (when in secret) shared a few kisses.

“I was speaking with Prince Dean this morning,” Michael informed Castiel.

Castiel’s heart started thumping in his chest. His thoughts started racing; had Michael found out? He was going to kill him! And Dean!

“Oh yes?” Castiel asked, trying to keep a calm façade.

“Yes. And he asked to call off the wedding between himself and Anna.”

“Oh,” Castiel really started panicking, and he was sure by now his brother knew; especially with how fidgety he had suddenly got. “Why?”

“He says he doesn’t love her.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate,” Castiel dismissed, no emotion in his voice at all. His heart, however warmed at those words – it must have taken a lot of guts to admit that to the King of Novak and Castiel had a new-found admiration for Dean.

“Yes. Instead, he told me he loved another of the Novak children.”

“Oh right?” Castiel’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

“Yes,” Michael nodded. “He said he loved you, Castiel.”

“He did?” Castiel tried to sound shocked, but knew he sounding anything but.

“Do you love him back Castiel?” Michael’s voice was soft and understanding. Castiel looked into his eyes and realised that his brother wasn’t mad, and that he cared.

“I do,” Castiel nodded. “I’ve only really known him a few months, but I do Michael. I love him with all my heart.”

Michael smiled sincerely, his eyes bright with the knowledge. He reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a small, red, velvet box.

“This was mum’s engagement ring,” Michael spoke proudly, with a hint of sadness as he opened the box to get another look at the stunning ring. They had lost their parents a good few years ago in a horrid attack while they’d been travelling. “I want you to have it,” Michael closed the box again and held it out to Castiel.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered in awe, taking the box gently, as if he was worried it was going to turn to dust it he held it too harshly.

Michael placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and smiled.

“Go and get him,” Michael commanded kindly. “Go and get him, and never let him go! Make Novak proud!”

“Thank you Michael!” Castiel gushed, throwing his arms around his tough-as-nails older brother before clutching the box and taking off running down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
